In construction operations where one slab is first paved, and then a second slab is paved adjacent the first slab, a longitudinal "joint" or extension is generally provided along the side of one of the slabs for mating engagement with a corresponding slot or depression in the abutting slab. In addition a plurality of "tie bars" are provided, with one end of each of these bars positioned in the first-poured slab, with the other end extending perpendicular to the slab so that, when the second slab is poured, the protruding end of the tie bar will be received in the second slab. In this way the two slabs are tied together by the bars in addition to the mating engagement between the joint and the corresponding opening in the adjacent slab.
Before the pouring operation is commenced, the paving forms are set in place to hold the poured concrete within the desired limits. Next, a plurality of "chairs" or chair support members are positioned at intervals, with a portion extending under the paving form and another portion extending upwardly to receive and support the longitudinal joint adjacent the paving form. However before the longitudinal joint can be put into position, the ends of the tie bars must be inserted through the apertures--generally four in each 10 foot length of longitudinal joint--of the joint, so that one of the right angular portions of the tie bar is positioned flush with the interior of the joint and the other extends outwardly from the joint. After the joint is in its place, it is secured by driving a plurality of channel pins into the ground alongside the longitudinal joint, so that the upper portion of each pin abuts the joint and retains it securely in place. In addition, a bar support member is then driven into the ground a short distance from the longitudinal joint. The upper end of the bar support defines an aperture for receiving the end of the tie bar, thus maintaining this portion of the tie bar extending virtually perpendicular to the paving form in a position parallel to the ground. It is thus evident that the conventional installation of a longitudinal joint assembly in conjunction with a paving form requires considerable labor, including two men to handle the joint and the four tie bars when the joint is replaced in the chair supports. In addition, a considerable amount of material is required, including the chair supports, channel pins and bar supports.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a longitudinal joint assembly for use with a paving form which substantially reduces the amount of labor required for installation.
A related object of this invention is to reduce the amount of material required to insert and support the longitudinal joint and tie bars in the proper place.